The present invention concerns a rotating cover as used for a tube of lipstick. More specifically, it concerns an improvement.
Lipstick covers are already known, comprising a turning mechanism permitting extraction or retraction of the lipstick from/into a protective cover. This mechanism generally comprises:
an exterior circular cylindrical body, PA1 a sliding unit supporting the lipstick, mounted axially movable in the body and the base, its mobility being controlled by a rotational movement of the base relative to the body of the casing, PA1 a base, rotating relative to the body, capable in case of the bottom casings, of rising in the interior of the body up to its top, like a sheath, or likewise equipped in its interior circumference with guidance spirals for the sliding unit.
In regard to the known casings, the height of the base which is located below the guidance zone of the sliding unit and its travel, further increases the height of the casing, which increases the height of the base. In addition, the height of the base must at least be equal to the travel of the sliding unit. As a result, the height of the base has a penalizing effect upon the visible height of the body insofar as total standard casing height is concerned. It is thus clear that the traditional casings present drawbacks which limit the utilization of their design.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a new rotating casing mechanism, which is economical to produce and economical with respect to investment in equipment, and which holds great possibilities in terms of estheticism and ergonomics, while combining all the other functions such as simplified packaging by casting the paste material behind the sliding unit and also casing design suitable for economical refills. In addition, construction according to the invention allows that a very short rotating casing is obtained for a given length of lipstick.